Sesshomaru's supreme conquest of love
by light priestess enya
Summary: "Its not in my power to fulfill your wish." Midoriko tells Sesshomaru. Kagome is in modern japan, the well closed. Midoriko's reincarnation Enya will fulfill both their wishes.sequel to love that transcends time but comprehensible on its own too. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER PRIESTESS

Kagome rechecked the room number in her time table. She was starting with her college and her first class was about to start. She felt excited but there was also this tinge of sadness in stepping ahead into her new life, leaving her love and friends behind. But it wasn't like she had a say in the matter. The well had closed and never opened again. She missed inuyasha so much that it almost hurt like some sort of physical pain.

She entered the class which was only half full. She was well before time. She was about to sigh but her breath got stuck when she suddenly felt a powerful aura in the room. The girl with red streaks in her hair sitting in one of the last benches was exuding it without a doubt. She was unusually beautiful with maroon eyes and long black hair. Kagome moved towards her entranced by the amount of spiritual aura she was emanating. As she moved closer she noticed that she had a mark of power on her forehead, a red star which was probably not visible to normal humans. She was smiling at Kagome with amusement in her eyes. Se beckoned her to sit next to her. Kagome shook her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm Enya" she said in the most beautiful voice Kagome had ever heard. "Hi! I'm Kagome." Kagome said in a slightly shaky voice. Enya sensed her discomfort and thought it was best if she started talking. "I cant help but notice your spiritual aura. It is very active. I guess by the look on your face that you sensed mine too." She said kindly. That relaxed Kagome a bit. "Yes, its very overwhelming. I'm from a family of priests. I live at the Higurashi shrine." Kagome admitted. "What about you?". Midoriko shrugged, "I'm an orphan, so I don't know anything about my lineage. A priest adopted me because he sensed my spiritual power and he taught me everything a priestess should know and I developed my power as much as I could. But I don't really see the point of it all. My power has been quite useless except for the barriers in which I have done extensive research… "

"Barriers? You can handle barriers? Can you break them?" Kagome looked at Enya with hope in her eyes. "Depends on how powerful it is. What kind it is. The spell should be readable…" Enya said thoughtfully. "I've broken only two powerful barriers so far… for two weapons. One is a double blade, the naginate of kenkon and the other is a powerful sword, goes by the name sounga…"

Their conversation was interrupted because the teacher came and started introducing his course to the class. Kagome couldn't concentrate much after hearing about the two weapons. Their names kept resounding in her head. After the class Kagome asked Enya, "I know we've just met today and it might be rude to ask but would you like to visit the shrine today in the evening today? Have dinner at my place?" Enya looked happy, "I'm glad you asked. I live alone anyways. I'll come for sure." Kagome smiled, "Meet me at the cafeteria after classes are over, I'll explain how to get to my place." They waved to each other and left for the next class.

When Enya reached her class, she saw Kagome sitting at the second last bench. Kagome's head immediately turned to the door in reponse to her aura. They smiled widely at each other. "I took a detour to drink water. Do u mind if I see your time table?" Enya asked. Kagome handed her a small piece of paper. She scanned Kagome's time table and grinned. "perfect match". Kagome gasped, "Awesome!"

The day passed quickly. They got on very well and in the evening Enya found herself walking towards Kagome's house as promised. welcomed her warmly and it was quite overwhelming for Enya who had never known the love of a mother. She chatted with Kagome about random things that happened in college. She explained how the priest who'd adopted her had died a year ago. She had sold the place as he had desired and decided to pursue higher studies… She lived alone in a rented flat now. "He left me enough money for education and accommodation and all. But it gets pretty lonely. You've put up a board for renting out a room… right?" Enya asked. Kagome nodded eagerly. "Its closer to college too. I think I should ask your mom." Enya said rubbing her forehead. Mrs. Higurashi entered with tea and snacks and smiled at Enya. "Move in whenever you want." She said having overheard the last bit of their conversation.

Later that evening as she was about to leave Enya whispered, "That shrine is brimming with energy…". Kagome smiled. "I thought it would be too soon to tell you about that well but I guess you noticed yourself. Do you want to see?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Enya nodded severely. Kagome showed the well to Enya. Enya gently placed her hand on the rim of the well and closed her eyes. "oh! A time portal with a barrier… I guess you have an interesting story to tell me Kagome. Do you mind telling me how many years back into the past this portal last opened?" she asked. "Around 500 years, feudal Japan. Do you think you can do something about this barrier?" Kagome asked in a small voice. Enya nodded. It'll take time but I think I can…


	2. The demon from her dreams

THE DEMON FROM HER DREAMS

She followed the sound of a whip. That sound was comforting and familiar. It made her feel secure. She moved a branch and a clearing was visible. In the centre, stood a tall man, he was the most grand and handsome man she had ever seen. She stood there, entranced by his grandeur wondering whether he was really human. Of course not! "He must be an angel", Enya thought. His green whip lashed out and he soon became invisible with speed. The countless bandits standing fell one by one. The clearing was filled with poisoned arrows that the bandits shot aiming at an invisible being hoping that just due to sheer numbers, they would get him but they also shot each other in the process.

Without thinking she stepped into the clearing. The angel's head turned, "Riko! No!" terror filled his golden eyes and his silver hair bellowed in the wind. Then she felt the pain. His eyes flashed red and she woke up. She sat up and placed her hand over her heart, it was thumping madly. She fell back in her bed and stared at the sealing. An hour passed and she couldn't sleep. She woke up and switched on the light. She took out her paint brush and set to work. At 6 in the morning she was done painting.

She stood admiring the portrait. The fear of forgetting his face was gone. Then she laughed to herself. "As if I could ever forget that face! After knowing that man I will never be able to look at another. What a curse… and yet…" She looked at the painting again wondering whether he existed or was just a figment of her imagination. She went to sleep feeling a bit better after painting.

"You look tired… Have you been up all night?" Kagome asked as she watched Enya covering her wide yawn. "I think it would be better if I showed you the reason. It would be very hard to explain in words." Enya replied. "Show me! Ok… anyways you are shifting today and I promised so I'm gonna help you shift, you can show me then." Kagome replied cheerfully. "I think its your well… I touched it yesterday and then I saw this dream. I've never had any weird dreams in all my life. In fact I hardly ever dream." Enya said blinking her eyes rapidly in an effort to stay awake.

"So there's Inuyasha the half demon, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the perverted monk with a cursed hand, Shippo the little fox demon! Oh! I love kids." Enya counted on her fingers. Kagome had been telling her about her friends and about their backgrounds. "So! How do these people look? How does a dog demon look?" Enya bombarded her with questions. "Umm… he has long white hair, golden eyes and doglike ears on top of his head. He has fangs and claws and he's very strong…"

Kagome stopped when she realised that Enya was staring at her. She blushed. Had she been so easy to read? Enya stared at her wondering whether to tell her or not. That demon from her dreams looked like that. She felt worse when she realised that this demon inuyasha must be the reason why she wanted to go back so badly. She was clearly in love with him. "And so am I!" she thought. She shook her head to get rid of the ridiculous thought. "For god's sake it was just one dream" she thought. Why it had moved her so deeply, she had no idea. "Kagome…" she finally said determined to tell her about the dream. The demon in her dream had elf like ears. could she call them dog like? "Does this Inuyasha have a cresent moon on his forehead, royal blue markings on his face?" she asked.

"Good afternoon everyone! Our today's lecture is about cognitive dissonance." The psychology teacher announced and Enya's question remained unheard as they opened their books.

After college, both girls headed for Enya's apartment. Kagome was extremely curious to see the reason for Enya's sleepless night. When they reached, Enya took Kagome to the room where she'd kept all her paintings. Kagome gazed wide eyed, "Wow! This is ingenious! Is this what you do all night?" Enya frowned. "Not in the night generally! I saw a man in my dream yesterday…". Enya began wanting to know more about Inuyasha and inwardly scolding herself. Kagome interrupted her, "Can we hang some of these in the hall when you shift! Please!." Enya appeared shocked for a second, "Oh! Yeah sure! I thought I'd have to throw them out!" she murmured. "No way! We're keeping every last one of these." Kagome said observing various landscapes that Enya had painted so skilfully.

"Oh! That reminds me about the last one, that's in my room. Its not a landscape." Enya said and they moved towards her bedroom as Enya prepared herself to hear the confirmation that the demon from her dream was Inuyasha, Kagome's love. It took them only two seconds to reach the door and then another one for Kagome to scream out, "Why that's Sesshomaru! How do you know how he looks?" Kagome squealed. Enya closed her eyes and sighed. "Thanks god!" she said. "Why?" Kagome asked quizzically. "Nothing much." She said even though the look on her face said otherwise. Kagome raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I dreamt of him. When you described Inuyashsa I thought you're talking about him" she said gesturing to his portrait. Sesshomaru was holding his green whip standing straight all his glory, his hair afloat in the wind, the crescent moon shining in the sky and on his forehead. "Sesshomaru, was it? So who he is? Hah! I thought he's an angel. How ironic! he's a demon!." Enya shook her head.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why were you upset if you thought it was inuyasha you'd dreamt of?" she asked. "Duh! You're obviously in love with Inuyasha." Enya replied rolling her eyes. Kagome blushed. "So, I was easy to read." Enya nodded and smiled, glad Kagome hadn't read her as easily she had read her.


	3. Swords of an honorable ruler

Swords of an honourable ruler

"That's the demon lord of the west. He's the most powerful demon that I know of. He looks like Inuyasha because they are half brothers. Inuyasha had a human mother but Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon. That green whip drips with his deadly family poison. They didn't get along well at first. Sesshomaru wanted the sword that Inuyasha got from his father in legacy. Sesshomaru got tenseiga on the other hand which resurrects and cannot cut even though it has a pretty tremendous attack now, meido zangetsuha. The tetsusaiga, a very powerful sword can lay hundred demons in a stroke…" Kagome saw the expression on Enya's face change from curiosity to understanding and stopped. She looked as if she'd just realised something.

"The swords of an honourable ruler, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga and Sounga are the swords of supreme conquest. I have Sounga and the other two are in feudal japan! That's the answer Kagome!" she held Kagome by her shoulders. "The sounga will lead me to the other two swords." Kagome was dumbfound. She remembered then the first time she'd met enya, she had told her how she possessed two powerful swords. "But the sounga had been sent to the netherworld by inuyasha and Sesshomaru. How can you have it?" Kagome asked.

"Before he died, my foster father told me about a barrier in the shrine room. It was locked inside a cupboard. He told me to go look for the barrier and obtain the sword within. He told me that the sword would choose its owner and if am unable to break the barrier, its not failure by any means and if I can break it, its not a big success either. He said 'the course of your life will depend on it. If you gain access to the sword, train very hard or else that sword will induce blood lust and you will destroy the world. Once you have mastered it, let it take you where it wants to.' I found the barrier.

The sword started vibrating as soon as I opened the cupboard. I knew it had chosen me. I practised everyday to control its power. I could not afford to be angry. It would be over if I were to lose reign over my emotions. That sword is the naginate of kenkon. It has two blades. It is the sword of this world and the other. After I mastered it, I opened a path between here and netherworld using the naginate of kenkon and obtained sounga. I've never used sounga, I only know about it. It used to whisper strange things to me about tetsusaiga and tenseiga and about how powerful I could get if I obeyed. I realised it was possessed by a spirit. I purified that spirit, so now its just an old rusty sword now. I don't know how to use and since I know how deadly it is I didn't try using it. Now's the time, I guess." Midoriko explained and Kagome listened intently.

"So finally, did Sesshomaru get tetsusaiga?" Enya asked. "No, we were faced with a greater problem so they stopped fighting for it. Also, Lord Sesshomaru has another sword called Bakusaiga which is immensely powerful. Also he mastered Tenseiga and its also very deadly now…" kagome explained about naraku and how the battle ended. "Midoriko appeared and granted our wishes. She said that our wishes would be granted in due course of time. To Sesshomaru, she said that it was not in her power to fulfil his wish even if she wanted to and then she vanished. So know this for sure that you will succeed because Midoriko blessed me. I wonder now what lord sesshomaru wanted that even the priestess who made the shikon jewel could not grant him?" Kagome wondered staring into the space.

"I think I know!" Midoriko said looking at her. "He wants the three swords of supreme conquest. Now even though he doesn't covet the tetsusaiga, he must have wanted the third sword which must have been in the netherworld at that time and so Midoriko wouldn't have been able to grant him that wish." Enya explained. "Yeah, that makes sense. But Midoriko was kind enough to restore his arm that Inuyasha had chopped off during their first battle." Kagome replied.

The realisation made Enya a little sad inside. Was that sword her only connection to Sesshomaru? Would he kill her and take the sword from her and forget her forever? "Will he kill me for that sword, kagome?" she asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Three years back he would have but now, I don't think so… a small human girl warmed his heart. Her name is Rin. She's a very sweet child. I don't know how they came to be together but she has definitely changed him." The information made Enya feel better. If a human girl was following him around, there was no way that he had a mate. She kicked herself mentally for thinking that way. She then stared into the distance sadly, "Why did I have to dream of you?" she cribbed silently. "Wait!" Kagome said. Enya turned her head to look at her. "No. No! look that way again. You look like someone that know. I can't put my finger on it! Someone I've seen before." Kagome thought for a few minutes and then gave up.

"Hey! Kagome, I was meaning to ask you but I forgot. In my dream, Sesshomaru mentioned someone called Riko. Do you know who that is?" Enya asked As soon as she heard the name, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Midoriko! You look like Midoriko! How could I miss it? I'm so stupid!" Kagome squealed. "I look like Midoriko, the priestess who forced her soul out of her body and made the shikon jewel." Midoriko said in a ghost of a whisper, taken aback by what Kagome had declared.


	4. First fragrance of love

FIRST FRAGRANCE OF LOVE

Enya stared into the distance. She was the star crossed priestess? "Midoriko… Riko" she whispered trying to figure out the answer of her question which Kagome had forgotten about after declaring that she looked like Midoriko. What was Sesshomaru's connection to Midoriko? if that is what he meant by Riko.

"You are Midoriko…" Kagome whispered shell shocked by the realisation. "It makes sense. Midoriko couldn't fulfil Sesshomaru's wish, so she reincarnated to complete her final task. I think there must be some way to make sure that you are Midoriko once we reach on the other side." Kagome said.

It didn't make her feel any better. She was his fairy godmother? That was her final task, to hand him the swords of supreme conquest and then die peacefully? She took a deep breath and looked at her options. I shouldn't have any feelings for him is what she thought. I should give him the sword and then live on my life normally. To fulfil someone's wish cant be the aim of my life!

Her thought process was interrupted when Kagome tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you thinking? Why do you look so upset? If you are Midoriko, that makes your task easier. Besides I cant think of you being anyone else now. That mark of power on your forehead, your face and powers are all what I'd heard and seen of Midoriko." Enya looked up and smiled at her, quite convincingly too for that was what she was good at, hiding pain and emptiness. Deep inside, she wanted to meet Sesshomaru, know him and find out what drew her to him so irresistibly. But she told herself that she would grant his wish and get over with it.

After they were done shifting Enya into Kagome's house, they put her extra and unusable stuff into the store and they decided to share Kagome's room since that would be convenient for their studies. "I want to look at the well now." Enya told Kagome after dinner. Kagome nodded and they ventured into the shrine with a torch. Enya closed her eyes and felt the power thrumming beneath the surface of the well's rim. Then she held Kagome's hand and placed it on the rim as well. "There! Can you feel that barrier?" she asked. Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. "It is far beyond my capability to even create a hole in it." She said horrified by the thought that she was utterly helpless without Enya.

Without warning enya jumped into the well but Kagome couldn't hear the thud of her landing. She was about to cast her torch into the well to see what was happening when she saw white light surround Enya who was afloat in mid air. Her long beautiful hair looked like they were alive. Her eyes glowed white too. She then attacked the barrier with her power. It caused a loud crackling sound and Enya collided with one of the walls of the well with tremendous force. She slid down and lay in a heap at the bottom of the well. The barrier had nothing but a tiny crack in it. "Enya" Kagome screamed but she didn't reply because she had fainted. Kagome ran out of the shrine to get help.

Sengoku jidai

Sesshomaru halted his walk and his ear twitched slightly. He had definitely heard a crackling sound from the well. He had not known about Inuyasha's wench until after the end of their battle with naraku. He had been passing through edo to ckeck on rin when he noticed that Inuyasha kept jumped into the well. Sesshomaru sensed a barrier around it which Inuyasha kept trying to break with his red tetsusaiga but it was useless. That barrier was far too powerful for any sword. It had the very essence of nature in it. When Inuyasha sensed his aura he came out and stood near the goshinkobu facing his older half brother.

"She came from the future. That well has a portal blocked by a barrier and she cant come across now that the Shikon jewel is no more." He explained knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't ask. "Hn" he answered understanding that Inuyasha wanted him to try and break the barrier. He took out Bakusaiga and plunged at the barrier but it didn't budge. Not a single crack. He returned his sword to its sheath and walked away silently.

He sniffed the air. He could sense a spiritual aura, only traces of it but it was enough to raise the heartbeat of the cold hearted demon lord whose heart had been beating at the same pace for centuries now, unaffected, untouched ever since she was gone. "Jaken! Look after rin." He muttered in his deep baritone and disappeared in a blur of white and read. When he reached the well, it was smoking slightly and he could smell her, his beloved Midoriko.


	5. First sight

FIRST SIGHT

Sesshomaru travelled at the speed of lightning and halted only when he reached near Inuyasha's favourite tree where he was sitting watching the sunset with a distant look in his eyes. He jerked his head in Sesshomaru's direction in response to his youki several seconds before he was in plain sight. "Come" Sesshomaru simply said, a man of few words.

They reached near the well and Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief. "But that isn't Kagome's spiritual essence." He said confirming what Sesshomaru already knew. "It is of a far more powerful priestess. Whoever tried doing this has developed a crack in the barrier. They'll try again, soon enough. Now try attacking with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga simultaneously. Inuyasha was a little surprised by Sesshomaru's talkativeness and involvement in the matter but he shut up sensibly.

Inuyasha jumped into the well followed by sesshomaru. They nodded at each other, their faces visible to them even in the dark and pulled out their father's swords. They plunged their swords into the barrier. The swords penetrated the barrier but it didn't break, both the demons passed through it as well unknowingly being pulled five hundred years across time. Sesshomaru took in the purple glow and secretly enjoyed drifting across time in full knowledge that he was defying nature itself. Inuyasha viewed him from the corner of his eye. He could almost feel his restlessness and it made the whole thing look very fishy. His heart was in itself bursting with joy at the prospect of meeting Kagome after a whole year.

Enya's eyes opened wide in surprise. She sensed the swords and two demons. Kagome sighed in relief when she opened her eyes but when she saw her expression she asked "what?" Enya sat up and summoned her swords which flew out of her cupboard. "Say your goodbyes, Kagome." She said and patted her shoulder knowing she had to explain no further because she could sense the youki surrounding the demons and their swords as they made a landing at the bottom of the well in Kagome's present time.

Kagome packed her yellow backpack and hugged her family. Enya watched the exchange trying to be as invisible as possible leaning in the corner. She had almost been drained of all energy but for her friend she would drain the very last ounces too for whom else did she have in her lonely world? The thoughts of a certain demon were starting to creep into her mind but before she could shake them away, she spotted the two demons walking towards them. She'd thought they'd stay inside the well for obvious precautionary reasons. She wasn't prepared to behold the sight she was seeing now. Her heart did somersaults in her ribs and she wanted to place her hand on her heart to calm its incessant pounding on seeing the demon from her dreams.

Kagome promised her family that she would keep visiting and then turned and walked towards her love. She had no doubts and Enya envied her for that as she followed her doubtfully. Kagome's family had already gone inside. Kagome rushed into Inuyasha's arms and he hoisted her off the ground with his enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru had been staring at her all along. She noticed that and wondered whether it was out of sheer curiosity or had he managed to recognize her as Midoriko with his sharp demon eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like centuries and Enya in those few moments was reading a thousand promises in his eyes. She was too perplexed and wondered if her ill state of health was making her imagine things. Where was the cold hearted demon that Kagome had described? There was definitely no coldness in his gaze! Weren't eyes the reflection of one's soul?

At her side the old sword pulsed in collaboration with the other two swords. That pulsation stopped Inuyasha from kissing Kagome. He noticed his half brother standing a few feet away from the other priestess staring at her with an expression he had never seen in his eyes, not even remotely. Infinite longing and sadness was flitting across his fine countenance. Midoriko drew Sounga out of its sheath and then Sesshomaru startled her by saying something she never expected him to say, "Are you going to kill me now, priestess?" The statement was so vague yet so familiar that it sent her head reeling for answers. She looked slightly pale and Kagome said, a blush still gracing her features, "You look unwell! If you are going to break that barrier let's do it tomorrow. You're in no condition to use any powers now."

The swords pulsed stronger, as if in denial. Enya shook her head. "I'm fine. Moreover, we must not take advantage of Lord Sesshomaru's kindness by delaying him any further. He might have prior engagements" she said respectfully. Sessomaru felt whipped. He felt stupid now having said what he did in order to spike her memory. He wanted to rush to her side at the speed of light, hold her as tight as he could and kiss her till she fainted into his arms but he had learned patience. All those years of loneliness and pain had made him into a strong hearted demon. He truly had a reign over all his emotions except for love. He could do nothing to stop looking at her with love. Out of his wishes, some did come true that night.

They jumped into the well and plunged the three swords of supreme conquest into the barrier. The barrier shattered and they all landed five hundred years back in sengoku jidai. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. Enya was sweating and panting from effort. She was barely standing supporting herself with sounga which was plunged into the well's base. She pulled out sounga with the last ounce of energy and then staggered. Sesshomaru put his arm around her just in time to save her from falling. He was the last thing she saw through her drooping eyelids, his perfect face adorned by the blue crescent moon and his demon markings. "I'm in love with a demon." She thought sardonically and fainted in his arms.


	6. love that transcends time

LOVE THAT TRANSCENDS TIME

He cradled her in his arms. He had never even dared to imagine that this day would come to be. He had resigned to his fate and pain. He had accepted that the painful throbbing in his chest was a result of his life itself, his beating heart and that it would stop when his heart would stop beating. Enya began to stir in her unconscious state due to the proximity of his youki. Her instinct was screaming danger, but her soul knew better. This particular youki wasn't danger, it was protection. He flew out of the well and landed gracefully. Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. "She fainted. I'll bring her." He said nonchalantly. Inuyasha nodded, lifted Kagome in his arms and ventured into the forest.

Sesshomaru wondered if he could just whisk her away without explaining anything to anyone. He knew that she remembered nothing of the past and he knew nothing of her dreams or the deep feelings that were unsettling her heart. He could have flown on his youki cloud but he chose to walk his steady walk to increase his time with her. His memory replayed for him their moments together. Memories that he had been too frightened to think of were now welcome. To most it would strike as a very odd notion that Lord Sesshomaru would find something frightening but he too had his weaknesses, one he was visibly carrying in his arms.

She opened her eyes gently and saw that the great demon lord of the west was staring at her as if she was some long lost treasure. She cleared her throat but he didn't put her on her feet. "I think I can walk from here." She said. "I'm sure." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Enya opened her mouth to speak but he looked at her so intently that she blushed and looked away instead. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him. Her mind was in complete chaos. Her feelings, dreams, the history Kagome told her, everything was making her go mad. Sesshomaru sensed her emotions, her aura that was spiking like crazy.

"What is it?" he asked giving her a slightly sympathetic look which alarmed Enya. Kagome had told her that he was incapable of softness. "Past few days have been tiring… and confusing. Kagome says I look like some dead high priestess called Midoriko. Then there are these dreams that make no sense." She tried to explain. Sesshomaru's face was unreadable. He contemplated for a while and said. "Yes you do look like her and you smell the same. Though, your powers are fewer than hers. She was very powerful." He said and looked at her for reaction. "Oh" was all she said and her scent was laced with sadness. "She also had a very fiery spirit." He added to complete the effect.

She jumped out of his arms and drew the naginate of kenkon the blades in two halves, in each hand. She stood in an offensive stance. She smiled and even though it was more of a smirk, it stopped his heart. Swords clashed and Enya was pushed back. Sesshomaru was centuries older than her in terms of experience and power. She had no idea about any of her powers as a tennyo and soon she was struggling. She didn't really want to harm him so she didn't use her holy powers. In a few minutes, she was pinned with her back against a tree and a triumphant Sesshomaru pointing a sword at her throat that could not cut. He lowered his sword and moved closer not knowing himself why he was doing it. Hadnt he promised himself that he would be patient and give her a chance to remember everything.

Enya eyed Sesshomaru in terror. He inched closer by the second. Would he eat her? Suck her blood, kill her? Kagome hadn't mentioned that demons craved human blood! In her absolute panicked state she pushed her hands forward and Sesshomaru was pushed back with such tremendous force that there was no way she could have done it physically. Sesshomaru found footing a few feet away and stopped his retreating form by digging his claws into the ground. Enya stood shell shocked. What was that tingling on her hand? Had she just sent Lord Sesshomaru flying away using a strong gust of wind?

Sesshomaru got up from his kneeling position and before her eyes could follow, she was in his strong embrace. Her eyes widened and then watered. She wept silently, overwhelmed by the overload of information. "I had to be sure. This is your lost power, Enya, Midoriko's power." He patted her back, her head, reassuring her with his actions for he was a man of few words. "Your power is the primeval force of nature itself. Midoriko's mother was a celestial maiden." It made some sense to her. She was yet to understand the nature of relationship she and Sesshomaru had and when she would, it would change her world.

Above the mortal world, in heaven Kaguya wiped out tears of happiness. "Love that transcends time." She whispered, "My spell is broken."


	7. Memories of his love

A FEW OLD MEMORIES

"I love you Midoriko. I have always loved you." Her heart thudded strongly. "That is something perhaps you know. Not something I'd need to tell you. I know you are a priestess, I'm a demon. Eternal enemies, a river of blood separates them." Her heart was racing wildly. She felt as if she'd heard all that before. It felt like déjà vu, like she'd been through all of that before. "I'm saying all this because when I ask you my question, I don't want your answer afftected by any doubts and fear of unsaid things. You must know Midoriko that my love for you is way above all this. Pure and untouched by what we are, purer than the arrows of a priestess. I know I'll be a lord but that fact too is insignificant next to how much you matter. It is your consent that matters, not the people's."

He went down on one knee, rested one hand on the ground and with the other he held her hand. "Midoriko! You are my soul mate. Whatever path I have to walk, it'll be beside you. Will you be my mate? Will you honour this lord by becoming his lady? Be with me till death and after, for eternity!"

She woke up with a start. She wanted to scream out. Sesshomaru proposing to MIdoriko was the last thing she wanted in her dreams. She knew she was falling in love with him and she knew that she was Midoriko's reincarnation. She knew Sesshomaru wanted that sword. Wasn't that the reason why he wanted her to have her memory back?

She looked around and found herself in a dimly lit hut. An old lady with an eye patch was sleeping some feet away and she noticed another small form besides her, a small girl. The great demon lord's very thought had sent her mind into frenzy. His words from her dream echoed in her mind. "Be with me till death and after…" she whispered. "For eternity…" she placed a hand on her pounding heart. "Ha!" she scoffed. As if that demon would ever say something like that to someone, a priestess no less. She cursed her subconscious.

She walked out of the hut. She was still wearing modern clothes. Her red dress reached her knees. It swayed slightly with the wind. Her hair swayed slightly too. She gazed in the distance, not really trying to look anywhere. She extended out her hands, wanting to be surrounded for she had always missed closeness and warmth. The winds obeyed and she was surrounded instantly. Her hair and dress bellowed in the wind as it twirled around her. Tears unknowingly leaked from her eyes. She had lived a hard life, one filled with uncertainty and loneliness. Even with all the elements of nature under her control, not much about her state of loneliness changed.

Her mind wandered where her heart was. She thought about him again. They were forbidden thoughts. She loved him deeply. She knew that before she'd decided to come to segoku jidai. She'd known since the first time she'd dreamt of him that she would not love another. She's accepted that she would give him the sword, go back to where she belonged and lead a normal life. Suddenly, the prospect seemed extremely painful, far more so than it ever could have. Seeing another side of him, even if in a dream made her want to see it directed to her.

The wind stopped blowing. Her hair fell to her waist like a cascading waterfall. She sighed to herself, oblivious to a certain demon who was watching her. He ventured out from the forest. She looked up to see the demon from her thoughts standing a few feet away. He looked peaceful and patient and it made her envy him. She envied that even in her presence he was so unmoved, something she thought was a result of his long years of wisdom. The idea that he wanted the sword but was in no hurry to get it was somehow unsettling. It brought her unwanted hope that he might just settle for something else other than the sword, that which would hurt later.

Suddenly he was there right in front of her and in the next second his arm was wrapped around her waist and his lips came crashing down on hers. She shivered as he kissed her senseless. She found her hand held carefully in his clawed one but she couldn't remember him taking hold of it. He looked at her with eyes of molten gold and she felt as if he suddenly looked younger and shorter. "What were you thinking Riko?" she heard his voice over the roar of the waterfall, sounding less deep than it was. "Wait What? Waterfall!" she exclaimed and then suddenly her vision dissolved and Sesshomaru was still standing where he had been standing a minute ago looking at her curiously as her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth. She pointed at him, "You were here, you, there was a waterfall. You were younger. What were you thinking Riko.. you said…" she blabbered on as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

Sesshomaru flash stepped next to her. He touched her chin and tilted up her head. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, nothing like the passionate kiss she'd just felt a minute ago. "Patience, it'll all come back to you." He said. She nodded and looked away as he held her in his warm embrace.


	8. Not alone

NOT ALONE

She opened her eyes and saw the elderly priestess with the eye patch talking to the small girl. She got up and both of them turned to look at her. "I'm Rin." The small girl bowed with a flourish and Enya smiled. "I am Kaede, the old priestess of this village and probably about to retire." The elderly priestess replied. Enya already knew about them from the stories Kagome had told her and she smiled and introduced herself. "I think I'll probably go take a bath. It would be great if I could get some clothes that fit into this era." She said looking at Kaede. She nodded and left the hut.

Enya walked up to Rin and sat down next to her. She was greeted with Rin's blindingly bright smile and she returned it with one of her charming ones. "So, Rin how come you're here? You used to stay with Sesshomaru sama, isn't it?" Enya asked. "Yes! But Rin has to learn about human society and herbs but Sesshomaru sama comes and visits often and then Rin picks flowers for him. Oh no!" she clasped her hands to her mouth and her eyes were as huge as saucers. "I shouldn't speak like that. I apologize. What I meant was I like picking flowers and painting in spare time." Rin finished. Enya burst out laughing. She knew all about Sesshomaru's usage of his name in third person and she knew where Rin had caught the habit.

Enya gasped. She remembered the previous night. How Sesshomaru had kissed her and told her that everything would come back to her slowly. He had told her she was the daughter of a tennyo. She wondered how he knew so much about her. She tried to divert her thoughts elsewhere but all she could think about was how intensely he looked at her and how gently he held her. She closed her eyes and she could almost picture him kissing her softly and embracing her. A blush crept up on her face and she sighed. She opened her eyes and saw Rin staring at her. "You like painting?" she asked with a small smile. "Yes! I love to draw and paint!" Rin squealed excited. "Yesterday, Sesshomaru sama visited in the night but it was too late so he asked me to go to sleep and promised to visit today in the evening. I want to draw a picture of Sesshomaru sama and gift it to him. He always gets gifts for Rin.

Enya got up. When Rin raised her eyebrows in question, Enya told her, "You wanted to paint right? I have lots of colours, sheets and a stand for painting. I also like to paint. Wait while I get it." She walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. There was no door so Enya decided to call out before entering. She could smell their passion and she stood there indecisively, not wanting to disturb them. The scent sent her mind into a frenzy. She finally called out, "Kagome please separate out my stuff so I can take it to Kaede sama's hut. I'll come back in sometime. She turned but heard them coming out and stopped. Kagome came out and hugged her tightly. "I was meaning to visit you. You were asleep because you were so drained of energy. I'm so thankful! I'll never forget what you did for me!" She said with tears in her eyes. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Inuyasha came forward and bowed to her. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to see Kagome ever again. I'll never forget what you did for us, high priestess MIdoriko. I know you might not remember but you're the one who blessed us all and it's you, whose will has come as a blessing to us all."

Enya opened her mouth and then closed it. She was speechless. She held Inuyasha by his shoulders and he stood up. She pulled Kagome towards them and she hugged them both and then she cried. Inuyasha was shocked and Kagome smiled. It was so unlike her calm composed self. She was the powerful priestess who had battled demons for eons all alone. "Kagome was the only friend I'd ever had. It was only natural to help her. I hope I'll have more friends now." She said looking at Inuyasha who smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad."She said wiping out her tears. All three went inside where Kagome separated the bags containing their stuff. "You must see her paitings." Kagome told Inuyasha. She showed a drawing book to him which was full of beautiful landscapes. In the end there were a few sketches of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to Enya with wide eyes. "He's the one thing that I remember from my mast life. We guessed that I reincarnated because I couldn't fulfil his wish and that's why I dreamt of him several times too." Enya explained leaving out a few important facts. "Do you have any idea what his wish was?" Inuyasha asked with a serious face. "I think he wants Sounga." Enya replied. Inuyasha shook his head in denial. "I don't think so."


	9. A painting

A PAINTING

Silence filled the room and buzzed in their ears like flies. "No?" Enya asked her eyebrows meeting her hairne in surprise. "He doesn't just want the sword? That, the essence of my life is to fulfil someone's desire is unsettling in itself. Should I also spend the first half of it trying to figure out what he wants? Unacceptable!" she said, her anger rising, the red star on her forehead began to glow angrily, her hair bellowed around her. Kagome had never seen her so angry. Inuyasha just watched her dumbfound. "I'm so sorry Enya! Its because of me that all this is happening." She said.

Enya relaxed, "No, no. I'm getting all worked up for nothing, it'll be fine. I'll leave now. Rin must be waiting for me."She got up, took her stuff and left. She needed to clear her head. She was so in love with Sesshomaru that every time something about him was mentioned, she was unable to control her emotions. She reached Kaede's hut to find a very eager Rin waiting for her. Enya smiled at her and took out her drawing book. "These are the paintings I drew. Go out, in the light and select one and I'll teach you how to paint that."She handed her a box of paint and Rin squealed in joy and ran outside.

Kaede returned with a kimono in the meantime. It was a simple white kimono with red flowers on it. Enya flinched inwardly when she remembered that Sesshomaru dressed in similar colouring. She bowed and thanked the elderly priestess and Kaede left the hut to let her change into the traditional attire. When she came out, Rin gasped and gave her a bright smile. "You look so pretty!" she said. Enya smiled at her, "Have you selected a painting?"she asked. "I want to draw Lord Sesshomaru like you have. It looks exactly like him. Do you know him? Have you met him? When did you draw this?"Rin showered her with questions.

Enya gazed at the painting in Rin's hand, a loose painting, not from the painting book. She realised that Kagome must have kept it at the end of the book. Sesshomaru stood in all his glory, green whip slashing the leaves falling off a tree overhead. Her heart was full of yearning and she hated how all consuming it was. But she controlled her expression and smiled instead. "Ah! This is a tough one Rin."Her face fell so Enya continued, "But lets try anyways."Rin's face brightened up in response immediately.

Enya slowly guided Rin to draw. She was inquisitive and Enya began to enjoy herself and even though she was painting him, he was at the back of her mind. After they were done with outlining Enya said, "We'll do the face now. Now, expressions are very important and the way you do it can make him look younger or older."

"I want him to look younger." Rin squealed. Enya smiled and started drawing Sesshomaru's face. Rin followed suit. After another, half an hour Rin looked tired from all the standing and Enya told her to rest under a tree nearby. She took her own painting out from the holder and went and sat next to her. "What do you want in the background?" she asked Rin. "A field of flowers." Rin replied.

Enya began to draw a field of flowers and it began looking similar to someplace she had been. She stared at it but couldn't remember where she'd seen the field and why Sesshomaru looked so perfectly real even though she'd drawn him to look young. She wasn't even supposed to know how he'd looked when he was young, or was she? It gave her a strong sense of déjà vu and she suddenly felt tired. She yawned and put down her pencil. She glanced over at Rin who was fast asleep and put her sketch in her painting book. She lay her head on it for the fear of loosing it and fell asleep.


End file.
